As a power transmitting device for a hybrid vehicle provided with an engine and a generator motor as a power source, the Non Patent Literature 1 (listed below), for example, discloses one in which an input shaft to which the power from an engine is transmitted and a rotor of a generator motor are coaxially connected to each other, and a clutch capable of blocking the input from the engine and the generator motor is arranged between the generator motor and a change gear. In the power transmitting device disclosed in the Non Patent Literature 1, because the input shaft and the rotor of the generator motor are connected coaxially, the rotor always rotates in response to the rotation of the input shaft of the engine. Thus, the rotor acts as a flywheel also, and can suppress the fluctuations in the rotation of the engine.